The Boy With The Facade
by Lightening sparks
Summary: Fletcher Renn. Idiot. Teleporter. Stupid Hair. Annoying. Self-centred. Arrogant. Smug. A Jerk. Desperate. Ignored. Under estimated. Hated. These were just a few of his labels. (T for a bit of swearing)


Fletcher Renn. Idiot. Teleporter. Stupid Hair. Annoying. Self-centred. Arrogant. Smug. A Jerk. Desperate. Ignored. Under estimated. Hated. These were just a few of his labels.

No one was ever completely serious with him. It was always expected of him to screw everything up. Every time Valkyrie called him he ended up feeling used. Especially during the time when Skulduggery had been trapped in another dimension, and he'd tricked himself into thinking Valkyrie actually needed him. That he was any value to her whatsoever. Of course he wasn't. The second that skeleton was back, it was like he was just a background noise again.

When he finally did win some respect from Valkyrie, it was only for a short time. But it was the best in his whole life. For once he was useful, for once she listened to him, for once she gave him a look that didn't reflect pity... It was love.

Then of course it all ended. The plug was pulled and he was back being a villain again. Because it was all his fault. Because Valkyrie was a fucking Saint who couldn't do anything wrong.

That's why he left Ireland. Because he depsised it. And everyone on it, most importantly her. If he'd stayed there one second longer he would've snapped. He'd be screaming. Crying. Yelling without even thinking. And back then Australia seemed like the best option. It was like Ireland, being a cradle of magic and all, just with way better weather. It was a fresh start.

Saying their goodbyes was probably the most painful thing he'd ever had to do. Not because he would miss her and all that, but because he'd had to put up a mask and pretend to be sorry when he couldn't even look her in the eye without bile building up in his throat.

So when he'd met Myra, it was as if she'd taken a paintbrush and swept colour across his black and white world. Suddenly everything was bright, and beautiful and he was in love. He could forget her... He could forget Valkyrie Cain. And maybe, just maybe he could look at her again without grimacing.

Then he got the call. His world shattered into a thousand shards of broken glass, one wrong footstep sending blinding pain through his feet. He'd got her subtle hints. She wanted him back... _She_ wanted him back... He wanted to scream. He couldn't take this anymore. She just wanted to break him again, and sadistically smile as he coped with the aftermath. No way. This wasn't happening. He was about to go into a blind rage. And he knew his anger flashed onto his features for a second. But instead he told her about Myra. He could see the disappointment in her eyes. Fletcher almost laughed at this, but contained himself. He then offered the chance for Valkyrie to meet Myra. It wasn't really an offer, she didn't have a choice.

He didn't expect to get anymore calls from her after that, he'd just shown that he'd moved on, that he didn't need her anymore. But he deceived himself. She was on his mind, calling to him, laughing as he ran around in circles.

In the end it wasn't her that payed him a visit. Two Sanctuary Mages interrupted his peace. Apparently there was a war, and now he wasn't safe. It made him angry. All he wanted was to be with Myra. Now he was being dragged back into this freak show. Into a war he shouldn't be part of.

It only got worse after that. He found the two Mages dead... It didn't take him long to find out who's handiwork it was... Myra. She was beautiful, funny, elegant, fragile, kind, loving... But she killed them both. Then she turned on him. It was as if everything they experienced meant nothing. She was just an agent carrying out a job. Get close to Fletcher Renn, he's an idiot it shouldn't be hard, then fucking tase him. He escaped though, just. It only took one thought and he'd fled, like the coward he was.

Time goes by. Valkyrie shows her true form, a crazy world destroyer also known as Darquesse. And Fletcher finds himself looking into the eyes of the girl who broke his heart. Except she isn't. This girl isn't even alive.

Despite this he finds himself asking stupid questions, and his already broken world shatters around him. She never loved him. Of course, he'd always expected that to be the case. She just "enjoyed his company".

Suddenly he's kissing her back. The reflection, the copy of the girl who doesn't love him. Who never did and never will. Who will always think of him as an arrogant jerk, with hidden insecurities... Who will always think of him as weak. But he's stupid. A single kiss blinds him, he doesn't even realise that he was set up for betrayal from the start.

In the end she's just a killer, a killer who broke his heart. In fact they all are, Valkyrie, Myra... Stephanie. Two of them are dead, the other took a page from his book and disappeared, haunted by the ghosts of her past. He doesn't try to find her. He doesn't want to. He can't cope anymore. He can't do this anymore. He has no one to turn to. They all view him as an idiot. A coward. Stupid. Arrogant... He's stopped trying to prove them wrong.

After all, he is Fletcher Renn. Idiot. Teleporter. Stupid Hair. Annoying. Self-centred. Arrogant. Smug. A Jerk. Desperate. Ignored. Under estimated. Hated. And so fucking done.

...

Uh... I don't know what that was. Sorry? It was probably pretty bad as I haven't written in a while. Nor have I written this kind of angst-y Fletcher fic.

This is kinda just me saying I'm back. After a long hiatus from fanfiction writing stuff. I'm going to try and continue all my stories. And I will have time in a bit once school finishes. But until then expect a few more updates.

Hope you guys enjoyed. Even if you didn't you can leave a review on how bad it was or how I can improve. That would be muchly appreciated.

Until next time.

-Lightening sparks


End file.
